


La casa de Aaron

by silverinrain



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverinrain/pseuds/silverinrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl ofreció a Aaron llevarle unos conejos en agradecimiento por la moto y el trabajo.  Ahí empezó todo entre ellos.<br/>Son 5 drabbles, enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La cocina de Aaron

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano nada con esto.

_**La cocina de Aaron** _

Aaron corta las verduras finamente y Daryl pela unas patatas. El conejo empieza a hervir en el fuego. Aaron echa las verduras, luego las patatas y finalmente los condimentos. Se miran a los ojos unos segundos. La ausencia de Eric está latente en el aire. Aaron abre un cajón de la encimera, coge una cuchara y prueba el guiso. Le ofrece otra cucharada a Daryl y la lleva hasta su boca. Se relame. Aquello sabe a gloria. Aaron le da la espalda un instante para poner la cuchara en el fregadero. Daryl aprovecha para deshacerle el nudo del delantal. Una excusa perfecta para acariciar su cintura.


	2. El garaje de Aaron

_**El garaje de Aaron** _

Agosto. 38 grados. Daryl se quita el chaleco y la camisa, deja su torso al descubierto. Rebusca en la caja de herramientas la pieza necesaria para terminar de arreglar la moto. Aaron aparece en la puerta. Lleva una bandeja con dos limonadas cargadas de hielo. Se acerca hasta él y le ofrece una. Se toma un sorbo mientras observa como Aaron coge un trozo de hielo y se lo pasa lentamente por la nuca. De repente hace más calor y Daryl tiene ganas de desprenderse también de los pantalones, o quizás tenga más ganas de desprender a Aaron de los suyos.


	3. El cuarto trastero de Aaron

_**El cuarto trastero de Aaron** _

La lavadora está rota. Aaron le pide a Daryl que le eche un vistazo, ya sabe que éste es un manitas con estas cosas. Daryl no tiene ni idea de lavadoras, pero va a poner todo su empeño en arreglar ésta. Sabe que todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa. Cables, piezas, válvulas, una pequeña obstrucción, limpieza y listo. Guarda las herramientas y se le resbala una dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia. Rebusca entre la ropa y sin darse cuenta saca unos bóxers de Aaron, quien hace acto de presencia en ese mismo momento. Daryl, con voz rota, le pide que ponga un ciclo de centrifugado para comprobar que ya funciona correctamente. Aaron ajusta los botones y luego se sienta sobre el aparato con las piernas abiertas y una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara. Parece que esta nueva reparación es más urgente que la anterior.


	4. El baño de Aaron

_**El baño de Aaron** _

Le había dicho que a las 7 am. Porque esa era la hora perfecta. La hora en que Eric estaba ocupado fuera de casa. Llegó puntual. Tocó un par de veces pero no le abrió. Giró el manillar y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró, le llamó y no contestó. Buscó en cada habitación y nada. Subió al piso de arriba y oyó una música sensual que venía del cuarto de baño. Al abrir la puerta se quedó boquiabierto. Aaron estaba sumergido en la bañera llena de espuma. Había colocado velas aromáticas alrededor y pétalos de rosas rojas por todas partes. Levantó las manos y le mostró una botella de champán y dos copas. Daryl miró el reloj. Tenía una hora para emborracharse de placer y hacer a Aaron suyo por segunda vez.


	5. El dormitorio de Aaron

_**El dormitorio de Aaron** _

La cama de Aaron era una cama silenciosa, pero ahora ya no lo era. Cada movimiento brutal de Daryl, cada clavada, cada embestida la había dejado resentida. Ahora crujía al unísono de los gemidos de Aaron. Sexo salvaje a las 7 de la mañana. El sol asomando por el horizonte y cubriendo la hermosa piel de Aaron, la cual Daryl no puede dejar de besar y acariciar. Ya no son dos seres humanos, son uno, y saben que no podrán vivir distanciados. Ese sería el verdadero apocalipsis de sus vidas.

 

_-FIN-_


End file.
